1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for determining image area to be processed when the image processing is carried out for image data.
2. Background Art
The image processing is well known, such as equalization or Fourier transform for image data stored in a frame memory of a computer. In the image processing, if it ls necessary to carry out the image processing for a part of an image, for example, the object area is defined by assigning its address in a frame memory or by giving an equation representing its circumference. Then, the area is calculated on the basis of the above memory address or equation, and the process is carried out only for the area.
In the above mentioned method for determining image areas, it needs a very long time for determining the areas in comparison with the time for processing the image data. Therefore, the process for determining area cannot catch up with the image processing in case the image processing is carried out in real time for the object moving quickly compared with the time for determining area.
Furthermore, in case of determining a plurality of areas in one frame or carrying out a different process for each area, it becomes difficult to carry out the real time processing because the more complex calculation is required.